


skittles

by nbylix



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Colors, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbylix/pseuds/nbylix
Summary: In a world where you are given one of 6 colours (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple) that appears as a dot on the inside of your wrist on your 18th birthday, and are only legally allowed to be with someone who shares your colour, two boys fall in love and wonder if they can stay together
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	skittles

**Author's Note:**

> a purely self indulgent fic, loosely based off of the song 'lover of mine', idk I had an idea and I ran with it, it makes sense if you don't think about it too much

_ In a world where you are given one of 6 colours (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple) that appears as a dot on the inside of your wrist on your 18th birthday and are only legally allowed to be with someone who shares your colour ~  _

Luke and Calum have been friends for as long as they can remember, meeting in kindergarten when they were only just 5 years old, the two boys formed an instant and seemingly unbreakable bond between them, everyone around them saw it and knew that they had something special. 

Their connection only grew throughout the years and by the time they reached sophomore year of high school Luke had developed a hopelessly big crush on his best friend, he spent the whole year casting longing glances and feeling something like electricity going up and down his spine whenever they touched. Falling in love with Calum wasn't something Luke had expected, but being in love with him was something he couldn't stop even if he tried, it was like suddenly the world was coming into focus and his world was Calum. He began noticing all the little things that he hadn't paid attention to before and they just made him fall harder and faster. 

The first time Luke kissed Calum they were 16 and neither of them were really expecting it. They'd broken into Calum’s mum's makeup box because Calum had said, somewhat shyly, that he wanted to try eyeliner on. Luke had just grinned at the other boy and helped him with his heist of stealing said eyeliner pencil. They'd ran back into Calum's room, hearts racing and giggling like they'd just stolen something of extreme importance and not just some simple makeup. 

They flopped down onto the soft mat at the end of the bed, and Calum had handed Luke the eyeliner pencil, instructing him how to put it on him, and not to worry as he knew what he was doing because he'd seen his mum do it ‘a thousand times before’. Luke, unconvinced but wanting to do this for his friend, found himself leaning slowly towards Calum with the eyeliner pencil in hand and praying to whatever higher power that was listening that he wasn't about to be the cause of Calum losing an eye. 

They'd been close like this before, but only really as kids, they weren't that anymore and for Luke at least he found it much harder to keep things innocent while breathing the same air as the person he was so madly in love with. It was extremely distracting really, being this close to Calum, he knew he had to concentrate but all he could think about as he was smudging the edges of the liner was moving that small distance closer and his lips would be on Calum's. 

Without his permission that's exactly what his body did. Suddenly he was kissing Calum and Calum was kissing him back and Luke was on fire. 

He remembers that night perfectly, it was after all the night he found out Calum had been feeling the exact same way he had the past year, maybe they subconsciously knew their whole lives they'd end up here, together. 

It was ‘inadvisable’ to start a relationship before you were 18 and got your colour, but there were no rules to prevent it either. You knew the risks and you knew it would break both yours and your partners hearts if when you turned 18 you didn't have the same colour, that's just how things were. But after that first night Calum and Luke kissed each other they didn't think about all that, they weren't worried. They would claim that they were meant for each other and would have been together in any previous lives they may have had. They never worried that on their 18th birthdays they'd end up with the same colour, and would be able to spend the rest of their lives together.

The first time they said ‘I love you’ was on Luke's birthday when he'd just turned 17. He didn't want to do anything big or spectacular, he just wanted to spend the day with Calum. Luke's parents were out of town for work, they'd apologised a million times but Luke had told them it was fine, he knew they loved him and knew they'd be here if they could, and he couldn't really be upset about it when it meant him and Calum had the house to themselves. 

Calum woke him up with breakfast in bed and it was perfect, he was perfect. They'd eventually made their way downstairs and Luke discovered Calum had bought all the ingredients they needed for him to make his own birthday cake. 

“I'm sorry I didn't make it myself but you know how terrible I am at cooking, plus I thought it could be fun.” Calum had said, sliding up behind Luke and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“You'd probably burn the place down.” Luke replied distractedly, leaning back into Calum while the other boy huffed a laugh and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

When the cake was finally in the oven Luke turned to Calum who had a mischievous grin on his face that Luke knew meant trouble. He flicked his eyes to where Calum had a fistful of flour and immediately began shaking his head. 

“No Cal, don't you dare!” He said, laughing as he subtly tried to move away from the other boy who just grinned harder and began walking towards him. Luke's hands scrambled at the surface behind him until he found a leftover egg and threw it at Calum just as a facefull of flour came hurling towards him. It turned into an all out food war after that, with them giggling and screeching as they darted around the kitchen throwing whatever leftover ingredients they could find at each other. 

Calum had Luke backed up against the counter with nowhere to go and was standing a few metres away from him with the last egg.

“You surrender?” Calum teased, laughing. Luke looked around him, as much as he hated to admit defeat he had nowhere to go. 

“Fine fine, you win.” Luke pouted.

“Good.” he said, dropping the egg to the floor and moving quickly towards Luke, they both smiled as Calum hauled him up onto the counter and kissed him, always stealing the breath from his lungs. 

Later that night they were freshly showered and cuddled up on the sofa in the living room, their favourite playlist playing softly in the background as they just enjoyed each other's company. The song changed and Luke's face brightened. 

“Dance with me?” He asked Calum, who smiled softly back at him making Luke's heart melt in his chest. 

“Common then.” He said, hauling them both up. Calum's hands settled on Luke's waist and Luke's arms automatically went around the other boy's neck. They swayed to this song, and then the next, and then the next, losing themselves in the sight and the feel of each other.

“Take all of me, deep to where your secrets hide, where we've been a thousand times, swallow every single lie. Take all of me.” Luke sang softly and Calum lifted his head from where it had been resting on Luke's shoulder and they locked eyes, intense, beautiful. 

“I love you.” Calum whispered, barely loud enough to be heard over the music and Luke's heart caught in his throat, he'd loved this boy for years, and here he was hearing the words he'd been repeating over and over in his head but could never find the right moment to say, was always too scared to say. “Luke I love you.” He said again, louder, knowing that Luke needed to hear it.

“I Love you too Calum.” 

\----

It's January 24th 2014 and this is it, this is the year that they both turn 18 and get their colours, and it's the day before Calum's birthday. Sat in their spot on the floor at the end of Calum's bed waiting for the clock to tick over to 12:00 there's a nervous energy in the room. It doesn't matter all that much what Calum's colour is, they both know that, all that matters is that Luke's matches when he gets his. Still though, turning 18 and getting your colour is a huge moment, and Calum is excited, so Luke is excited for him. 

They've been debating their whole lives what they think their colour is gonna be. Always  _ their  _ colour, never Calum's colour and Luke's colour. In the last half an hour Calum has decided he thinks it's gonna be green, but Luke is insisting it's gonna be red. They laugh, it doesn't matter, as long as they both have it. 

“One minute babe, are you ready?” Calum asks, eyes shining as he looks at Luke. 

“Am  _ I  _ ready? You're the one getting the dot.” Luke laughs. 

“Well yeah but it's gonna be your colour too, you're lucky you get to see it early!” Calum insists and as always it gives Luke butterflies to hear him say it'll be his colour too. The alarm goes off on Luke's phone startling them both slightly and Calum rushes to look at his wrist. 

“It's red! You were right Lukey.” Calums laughs and then he's pulling Luke in for a kiss and Luke goes easily. 

He only gets a brief glance at the small dot on Calum's wrist before the other boy distracts him but somehow it just… doesn't look right. 

But then the next new months pass in a blur, both of them getting more and more nervous excited as Luke's birthday approaches. Luke doesn't see much of Calum's colour, doesn't ask to, even between people as close as they are it's not really a subject to bring up, you acknowledge someone's colour and then that's that, you don't ask to see it and you don't talk about it much. Calum said it was red so Luke has almost no doubt that it's red, except every time he does catch a brief glance at it the colour just doesn't seem right to him, but he shakes it off, it's too small for him to really see anyways.

\----

Luke's parents wanted to make up for having to be away for his birthday last year so they take him on a mini holiday out of town, Calum and Luke are both a little disappointed because they wanted to repeat what they did for Calum's birthday, and the stakes are much higher this time, but Luke loves his parents and with how hard they work Calum knows it's important for him to be able to spend time with them especially on a day as important as this. 

Luke promised to call around 11 though and they could talk up until 12 when Luke's colour would appear. Calum's stomach flips at the thought, today is gonna change their lives in one way or another, but still he has no doubt that him and Luke are meant to be together and that by tomorrow his boyfriend will have a matching red dot to his own on his wrist. 

Calum can't imagine spending his life with anyone else, Luke is his soulmate. He's really the perfect person for Calum and there's not one thing that he'd change about him. He loves everything about Luke, the perfect and imperfect things about him, loves him when he's happy, mad, sad, whenever, not just when he's fun to be with. He knows he'd stand by him even in the worst of times, if that's where Luke wanted him to be. Loving him means he knows his deepest secrets, hopes, dreams, desires, and Luke knows his. It means he cares enough to fight for what they have no matter what. 

When he dreams of his life it's always with Luke. 

He rushes to pick up the phone when his name pops up on the screen. 

“Cal.. hey I miss you.” Luke's voice floats through the phone and Calum will never get tired of hearing his name fall from his lips, he wants to hear it forever. They talk about everything and nothing for the next hour or so until it's nearly 12. 

“Are you scared?” Luke asks, his voice wavers slightly as he speaks. Years of unbreakable resolve and Calum isn't about to let Luke doubt them now, but his heart still hurts a little for the other boy to hear him ask that. 

“No, never Luke, you know we're perfect. All this is gonna do is solidify that, I'm always gonna be right here by your side, physically or in this case just on the other side of a phone line. I love you.” He says, trying to pour all the emotion he feels for Luke into his voice, he may not be able to see his face but dammit if Calum isn't going to try and convince him anyways. 

“I love you too,” Luke breaths, “one minute…”

They wait in a tense silence, Calum can't remember the last time it was like this between them, can't remember a time when it was anything but easy. He hates this, he hates that the rest of their lives is going to be determined by a stupid little coloured dot, but he also knows it's important to some extent, it's there for a reason. 

The clock ticks over to 12:01 and Calum realises that he got caught up in his own head and Luke still hasn't said anything. 

“Luke?” He says, heart thumping so hard he swears he can feel the blood rushing in his veins. When the other boy still doesn't say anything he sits up, more nervous than he's ever been in his life, he feels sick.

A sound escapes him, and it's followed by a sob on the other side of the line that chills him to the core, when just a second ago he thought his heart might beat out of his chest, now he feels like it's not beating at all anymore. 

“Ca- Calum? Oh god… Cal.” Luke cries through the phone and Calum can't breathe. 

“Luke wha-”

“Calum it's not red.”

And then the line goes dead...

Calum doesn't know how long he sits there, body frozen. He thinks maybe he'll never take another breath again, maybe this is how he dies. 

And then in a rush his thoughts from a few minutes ago (a few hours ago? He has no idea) come back to him, it's so  _ unfair _ . He clutches his chest, his breathing now coming too fast for him to really even pull in any oxygen, he's angry, he's so angry he's shaking and he still can't fucking breathe. He doesn't even register his parents coming into the room, his mum pulling him into her arms, when he screams. 

\----

He wakes up the next morning groggy and throat raw, a reminder of the pain of last night, the pain that he still feels but now it's not fueled by anger, it just feels like something heavy weighing him down, suffocating him slowly rather than all at once. He doesn't know which feeling is worse. 

He remembers his parents trying to sooth him, his mum wiping away tears he hadn't even realised were there and his dad asking what had happened. He remembers babbling something about Luke and colours and then they understood. He remembers what he dreamed about, Luke as always, they'd had that conversation (or lack thereof) face to face, Calum had to physically watch the world fall from Luke's eyes as he realised his colour wasn't the same as Calum's. It was so much worse because as he'd reached for dream Luke he'd pulled away, telling him no, telling him they could never see eachother again, telling him it was too painful. 

Calum looked at the clock, 12:01, and he had half a mind to get up and smash the thing off the wall but his body is still too exhausted. He reaches for his phone and finds it out of charge, frustrated he digs around for the charger and plugs it in, the screen flashing on after a few minutes. No messages or anything from Luke though, he doesn't know why he expected any different. 

He feels helpless, he made a promise to himself and most importantly Luke that he would always be there for him no matter what, it's just that this is never even something he considered they'd have to go through, in hindsight maybe he should have. Calum really has no idea what to do in this situation, and he normally always knows how to help Luke, how to be there for him. Does he call him? Does he give him space? He doesn't want Luke to think that he doesn't care. 

_ Luke I want you to know- _

No.

_ You're the only thing that I think I got right. _

No, delete. 

_ I still love you. _

Too soon, definitely not. What does he say? What can he say?

_ Please talk to me.  _ He sends it before he can talk himself out of it and flops back down onto the bed. He's assaulted by the smell of  _ Luke  _ and remembers the hoodie the other boy left for him even though he was only going to be gone for a week. Calum feels tears welling in his eyes again as he pulls the covers back over himself, curls in on himself, hugs the hoodie close to his chest and sobs quietly into it. Someone once told him that you can physically die because of heartbreak, Calum has no idea how he's still alive. 

Three weeks later and Luke is still radio silent, they haven't gone this long without talking to each other, well, ever now that Calum thinks about it. His parents and Luke's have been talking back and forth over the phone, so at least Calum knows that Luke is safe. He knows he's not okay, not even close, because Calum isn't either. They've always felt each other's pain, he wonders if they can feel it now or if their own is just too overwhelming at the moment. Luke won't even tell his parents what his colour is, he won't tell anyone apart from the doctor he had to go and see to get his colour registered, and it sounds like even that was a battle, Calum hates that Luke feels ashamed for it. 

He's been playing their phone call over and over in his head, maybe there was something he could have said to stop Luke shutting down on him like this. He wonders if their positions would be different right now if he had said something differently, said anything at all. He knows he's being hard on himself, knows that his pain is just as justified as Luke's and he has every right to be feeling it to. He's allowed to be angry at Luke even, for shutting him out and not talking to him, not giving them the chance to work through this.

Really he could never be mad at Luke though, at the end of the day Calum will find a way to blame this on himself, blame himself for some stupid little colour that he can't control, blame himself for someone else's reaction that he can't control. 

He just wants to hold Luke, he may only be a few months older than him but that has always made him feel extra protective of the other boy. He also knows how sensitive Luke is, how he feels things seemingly ten times more acutely than everyone else around him, he operates like an exposed nerve and Calum was sometimes the only thing between him and something threatening to seriously damage his boyfriend. 

He feels like half a person without Luke around, doesn't know what to do with himself and can't think of anything else other than the other boy. It's late and his heart is hurting, it hasn't really stopped since that night. He lies in the dark with the sound of rain battering against his window knowing he shouldn't do what he's about to, but he needs to see Luke in one way or another. Unlocking his phone he goes to his camera roll, to the file labelled ‘Lukey’ and scrolls through so, so, so many photos. 

Some are them together, serious, messing about pulling stupid faces, beautiful moments captured by a friend who later sent him the photo. Others are just Luke, smiling at Calum through the screen. Calum loves him, he loves this boy with his whole being, with everything he has, and he refuses to be separated from him a moment longer. 

Without thinking it through in the slightest, Calum jumps from his bed, moving around his room like a hurricane picking up the first things that he can find to wear, which happens to include Luke's hoodie. He almost slumps right then but suppresses a sob in his sleeve and continues pulling his shoes onto his feet. A glance at the clock tells him it's 2:15am. 

_ I'm coming over.  _ Is the only warning he sends Luke before he's creeping downstairs so as to not wake his parents, grabbing the house keys, and running out the door into the pouring rain to Luke's house. The other boy doesn't live far, a couple streets, but Calum runs long enough for his, Luke's, hoodie and his shirt to be soaked through. What if he isn't even awake? Too late to think about that now anyways. 

He reaches the porch of Luke's house and knocks somewhat quietly, he really hopes Luke is awake and not his parents, he really doesn't know what he would say if one of them opened the door instead. He stands waiting, dark hair plastered to his forehead and he feels like a crazy person, desperation coursing through him. He feels like an addict who's been deprived of their fix, in his case that being Luke. 

The door swings open a moment later to reveal Luke and Calum breaths a small sigh of relief. But his heart also gives a painful twist at the sight of him, he has dark circles under his eyes and his gorgeous curly blonde hair is a mess.

“That's my hoodie.” Luke says quietly, Calum almost doesn't hear him, the rain is still pouring down over his shoulders and there's a ringing in his ears he can't seem to shake. He doesn't know what to do with himself so he moves forward towards Luke, and when he reaches out the other boy flinches and moves back. 

Calum lets out a pitiful sound, and he thinks maybe Luke felt that pain because he seems to change his mind about keeping his distance and suddenly rushes forward and hugs Calum tighter than he thinks they ever have in their lives. He grips Luke back just as tight and he's glad he moved forward far enough to keep them out of the rain so Luke doesn't get too wet, although the water from his clothes is probably not helping that, but Luke doesn't seem to care. 

They stand there clinging to each other and sobbing. Luke whispering things like he's sorry and he never wants to give Calum away ever again. It makes Calum so hopeful and so very sad at the same time, he pulls back slightly, keeping his arms around Luke but wanting to see his face. Their eyes lock like the first time they kissed, the first time they said ‘I love you’, and like so many times before. Luke's eyes are only blue but Calum sees colours in them he didn't even know existed. 

He leans forward again to capture Luke's lips between his own and Luke makes a sound that's as desperate as Calum has been feeling. Luke puts his hands on either side of Calum's face pulling him in further and further, it's like they're trying to get closer to each other than is physically possible, and Calum's melting into it. The rest of the world falls away and finally the ringing in Calum's ears stops because all that matters is Luke. And then the space between them explodes as they move together, Calum's heart keeps missing beats and he thinks distantly that if his heart really is in sync with Luke's then the other boys is missing beats too. 

He still can't get Luke close enough,  _ what if this is the last time we get to do this?  _ He thinks to himself and feels almost as if he's panicking. He tastes Luke and realises he's been starving, they've kissed so many times before and he felt on fire but never like he was burning alive like this. Maybe it lasts a minute or maybe it lasts an hour. All Calum knows is the kiss, and how soft Luke's skin is as it brushes against his own.

But then it's over all too soon and Luke pushes him away, putting that distance between them once again. 

“We can't,” he sobs, frustration radiating off of him, pulling at his hair making it an even bigger mess than it already was. Calum still thinks he's beautiful, “you know we can't. it's literally illegal now Calum, fuck, this is so fucked up, this is so-”

“Unfair.” Calum finishes for him softly 

“Yeah, that.” Luke says, sounding small and Calum doesn't ever want him to feel like that, not around him. 

“I feel what you feel, remember?” He says, and Luke looks like he's about to start crying again so he keeps talking, taking Luke’s hands in his own and making sure he hears every word of what he's about to say to him,

“You're so incredibly special to me Lukey, you're the only one I never mind losing sleep over, the only one I never get tired of talking to, the only one who crosses my mind a million times a day. You're the only one who can make me smile without even trying, you make me feel fucking insane in the best way possible without the intention to, and you effect my emotions with every one of your actions. I can't explain with words just how much you mean to me, you're the only one I’m afraid of losing and the only one I want to keep in my life.” He finishes, and he's not sure if it's the still the rain on his face or if it's his own tears, but Luke is definitely crying again now, although it's not as sad as before, there's some hope and some light in his eyes and Calum is so glad that he's the one who put it there. 

“You'll never lose me Cal, none of this changes how I love you, I just don't know how we're going to do this, if we can even do anything…” He trails off, eyes casting down to where their hands are still intertwined. 

“you know we'll always have each other as friends right?” Luke nods, “so we're gonna be okay.” Calum says. 

“We're gonna be okay.” Luke echos. 

\----

_ a year later _

Calum would be lying if he said things still weren't hard between them, they've always been two magnets drawn to each other but fear of what would happen to them if they were ever caught together keeps them at a certain distance. Luke still keeps his colour hidden, with clothes, makeup, bracelets, whatever, the point is there's still only a select few on the planet who even know what Luke's colour is, but it doesn't matter, Calum doesn't ask. 

He's moved out from home and is living in a small apartment, and Luke has made himself a semi-permanent resident on his sofa, but of course Calum doesn't mind, he even gave Luke the extra key. Being around him so much is unbearably painful sometimes, but he's also still so thankful to even have Luke in his life, in whatever way he can. 

It's funny how even though there's that distance and that sadness hanging over them, Calum's feelings haven't changed one bit, and he knows Luke's haven't either. There's still times when he just looks at Luke and his heart pangs with longing in a way that is all too familiar now; when he's concentrating really hard on something and he gets that small crease between his eyebrows that Calum wants to kiss away, when the sun is shining through the window just right when Calum wakes up, walking through to the kitchen to get his morning coffee, and is faced with the way the rays dance across a sleeping Luke’s face making him look angelic as he lies there perfectly innocent on his sofa having no idea what he's doing to Calum. 

It's when he laughs at Calum's ridiculous jokes that he knows nobody else would find funny, when he looks so happy because of  _ Calum _ , and when he smiles at him and Calum thinks to himself that nothing will ever change and he'll always be in love with the beautiful boy with curly blonde hair and a soft heart. 

He sighs where he's sat at his kitchen table, ordering the skittles he poured out of the packet into colour groups because that's the level of boredom he's gotten to. The lock on his door wiggles and then, graceful as always, Luke comes stumbling in and if Calum's heart misses one more beat he's convinced he's finally gonna keel over and die. Fuck Luke is seriously bad for his health. 

But he finds himself returning the smile Luke greets him with from across the room, melting as always despite himself. 

“What's with the skittles?” Luke asks, giggling for no apparent reason as he drops his bag on the kitchen counter and comes to stand by Calum's side, who raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’m at the point of boredom where i'm ordering them into colour groups before I eat them.” He replies. 

“You done?” Luke asks, cocking his head to the side and studying the skittles with a strange look on his face.

“Uh yeah, they're all in the right place.” Calum says, confused. 

“They aren't though.” Luke says, looking back at Calum.

“I’m pretty sure they are Lukey.” Calum replies, wincing slightly as he notices Luke's jaw tick at the nickname, that was a sore spot for Luke for some reason, he'd never voiced it but Calum noticed he had that reaction every time he called him that since their talk a year ago. He tried not to say it as to not hurt Luke, and himself given Luke's reaction, but sometimes he slipped up.

“No look, these ones are meant to go here, and this one here…” Luke seemed frustrated, and Calum looked to where he was messing up the previously perfectly organised skittles, but he seemed to think he was putting them in the right place. 

And then it hit him. 

Calum's chair scraped loudly against the floor as he stood up quickly, Luke looked startled and was about to say something before Calum cut him off. 

“You really think that's how they're supposed to be? You see the colours like that?” He asked, probably a little too loud for the small room they were in.

“Yes?” Luke said, sounding unsure of himself now, furrowing his brow and dammit Calum wanted to kiss it. There was ringing in Calum's ears again, he grabbed for Luke's wrist he knew had his coloured dot, ignoring Luke's protests and shouts as he pushed back his long sleeve shirt to see the colour for himself.

Luke's dot was fucking red.

Luke violently pulled back his arm, glaring at Calum, who could feel himself smiling and he knew he probably looked so fucking crazy right now. 

“Calum what the FUCK!?” Luke was shouting, “You know I never wanted you, or anyone to-”

“Luke you gorgeous idiot,” Calum laughed, almost hysterical, but Luke said nothing, obviously expecting him to explain, “your fucking colourblind.” He said. 

Luke's face morphed through a range of emotions before he settled on utterly dumbfounded. Calum rolled up his own sleeve with his colour and reached out for Luke's arm again, this time Luke let him take it willingly and allowed him to guide it to where they had their two dots lined up against each other.

“Luke look, they're the same colour.” Calum said softly, knowing Luke needed a minute to process the information and understand like he did. He could almost see the gears turning in Luke's head, and then his eyes widened and he looked back up at Calum. 

“When you said yours was red, I was so confused, because even though I only got a brief glimpse of it, it didn't look like what I thought red was meant to look like but I believed you and you know people don't really talk about their colours much. I- and then mine was green, at least I thought it was,” He looked back down at his own dot and then back at Calum, he could finally see that they were the same no matter what colour he saw them as, “your telling me it's red? Like yours?” 

“Yes!” Calum said, almost bursting out of himself with excitement, and in that second Luke seemed to catch up with him and he pulled Calum to himself like Calum had done to him a year ago. They kissed away their regrets for the wasted year, kissed to a future together, kissed because they could, kissed because they were in love with each other and always would be. 

_ take all of me _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
